I'm here
by Writer.of.Things.and Stuff
Summary: "Hey Law ... You know I'm always here for you right?" "Of course I know that, Cora-san. Is there something wrong?" "Oh no, just want to let you know, that's all." [[I'm so sorry for my grammar. Also, the cover image is just messed up]]


"Hey Law"

"What is it Cora-san? You know I'm running late for school right?"

"A-ah yes, of course! I forgot that! Well see you-wahhhh!"

"Not again! Just be careful at home alright? I'll be leaving now, see ya." Law leaved the house after that.

Once the sound of the door slam shut was heard, Corazon stood up and sighed. With a shake of his head and a gentle smile, he thought: "Law grows up so fast."

At school, Law was one of the top student. The teachers would usually say that with a grade like his, he can probably go into any university that he like. Corazon was very proud of his adopted son. The story of how Law was being adopted? That is another tale to tell later.

Lately though, Law looked a bit restless, according to his friends and family. He felt as if something is missing. He tried to brush it aside, to no avail. At lunch, one of his friends, Shachi, would usually asked:

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"It's nothing."

"Are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Asked Penguin.

"I told you I'm fine. You guys are starting to act like the old man now."

His friends were silenced for a moment.

"Old man?"

"Yeah, Cora-san. He's acting weird lately, worrying too much about me. Don't tell me you all gonna turn into him. I would be terrify." Law said with a bored voice. Sarcasm was like a second nature to him now. He knew that Cora-san would not be happy to hear him being called "old man". Law almost laughed imagining the face Corazon would make if he overheard that but of course he had an image to keep, so he stayed silent.

His group decided that they should change the topic. Law immediately went along with it, wanting to avoid more awkward situations that might come in his way again.

The day continued like normal, yet something still did not seem right to Law.

When Law returned home, he saw Corazon making dinner, or at least trying to, if you count a few time he almost burn down the whole kitchen along with the food. With a small sigh, Law decided to take over to avoid anymore damage. Corazon let him, but with a small pout to pretend that he was kind of offense. Once dinner was finished, Corazon said:

"At this rate, you might not need me for long."

"Ha, I bet even if I don't need you anymore, you're still gonna stay."

"So mean! How could you say that to the one that raised you. You don't even call me dad. My Law is so mean to me!" Corazon faked a sob.

"You know me long enough to know what I would usually say, Cora-san."

"... You're probably right. How was your day at school?"

"It was pretty normal, besides my friends, who constantly asking me if I'm alright. What's wrong with those guys anyway..." Law trailed off when he glanced at Corazon to see a small smile upon his lips. "What's with that smile? Did I tell something funny?"

"Not at all. I'm just glad that you have great friends to depend on."

"Don't go all mushy on me alright? You're creeping me out."

"Can't I just be happy for you? Sheesh, you used to be so cute." Corazon mumbled at the last part.

"Excuse me, used to be cute?"

"Wahh, I mean you're still cute and all ... "

"I'm not cute!"

"... Aw, are you being shy?"

"No, I'm not!"

"But you are!"

The night was filled with the sound of laughter and shouting in the Donquixote household.

"Hey Law ... You know I'm always here for you right?"

The sound of the door opening came to a halt, silence, and then an answer.

"Of course I know that, Cora-san. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, just want to let you know, that's all." Another awkward moment followed.

"... Uh... Well then, I'll be going now. See you later Cora-san." And he was out of the house.

Standing alone in the kitchen, Corazon said: "Goodbye Law, stay safe."

It was raining when Law returned home. He called for his father but there was no reply. He looked throughout the house but there was no Cora-san. There was only one room left in the house that Law didn't check yet. The door of the room looked old and dusty as if no one ever bother to clean it up. Stepping closer to the door, a flash of light appeared in his mind. His hand on the knob froze as the screeching sound of tires. Taking a deep breath, Law prepared for what was waiting for him behind the closed door. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside and his vision quickly became blurry because of the tears.

" _Cora-san, look out!" They were gonna crash._ "No"

" _Law, hold on!" Corazon tried to steer the wheel so they can avoid the drunk driver that was heading their way._ Law took another step into the room.

 _A flash of light, the sound of screeching tires. They managed to avoid the car but Corazon's side was hit against a light pole. All Law saw was Corazon's blood everywhere._ Law knelt down.

" _I'm sorry but your father did not make it. He lost too much blood.""Cora-san!"_

"Cora-san! No! Damn it!" Memories of the event finally returned to him. Cora-san died on a rainy day like this a month ago. "How can I forget something like this?" Law screamed out, slamming his fist against the wooden floor. "I'm sorry Cora-san. You were the one that died, not me…"

Suddenly, there was a faint whisper behind him. "You should not blame yourself. Things happen all the time."

"But…"

"Shhh, just know and remember that I'm always here" Law suddenly felt his heart warmed up a bit and the feeling was gone right after. "Now smile, you have a full life ahead of yourself. You are so independent now, I'm glad."

A feeling of arms warped surrounded him, reassured him that things will be okay, and then it disappeared. Knowing that he was not alone, Law wiped the tears away and smile. Across him is a small altar with a picture of Corazon smiling, a small writing was written at the edge of it. It was something that he always said to his son.

" _I'm here"_


End file.
